Elements of Harmony
The Elements of Harmony are six powerful items that contain the most powerful magic of Equestria. If all six are put together, and are used with the true power of friendship, they can reach almost unlimited power. History In The Science of Metal Madness, Bright Spark steals the Elements of Harmony and uses them as a power source for his robot factories. However, each time the Locked Room Gang managed to collect one of the elements, the magic contained in the element restored the natural environments that had been polluted and destroyed by Bright Spark, until they finally restored the entire map. It's unsure what happened to them after. Later on, in All is Fair in Love and War, Red Fork tells the rest of the gang to use the Elements of Harmony to stop Queen Chrysalis and her changeling army. In Red Fork's Rampage, Fake Fork is using them to defeat the gang, when Red Fork appears and reveals that those are fake. Dr. Zack had made a copy of the elements to use them against the gang. However, Red Fork retrieved them at the end. In Quest to Save Equestria, Bright Spark kidnaps the Mane Six, along with their respective elements. Howver, once the gang rescues all six ponies, and collect the six elements, The Mane Six use the elements of harmony to defeat Bright Spark's final machine, the Mecha-Galaximus. In Discord Disaster, Discord had hidden the Elements of Harmony. The gang eventually finds them, but due to most of the gang being affected by Discord's magic, the elements didn't work the first time. It wasn't until the gang was back to normal, that they could use the true power of friendship, and use the Elements of Harmony to turn Discord into stone again. Further on, there's been many other episodes and stories that involve the Elements of Harmony. It should be noted that most of the time, Red Fork is the one that uses them. However, this isn't always the case. A notable example is The Blocked Room Gang, when Emily Green uses the Elements of Harmony along with the Rainbow Orb to become insanely powerful. The Mane Six Each of the six ponies that form the main six represent the spirit of one of the six elements of harmony. When all six of them use the elements together, they can use them to their true potential, surpassing the power of Sun Fork. * Applejack: Represents the element of Honesty. * Fluttershy: Represents the element of Kindness. * Pinkie Pie: Represents the element of Laughter. * Rarity: Represents the element of Generosity. * Rainbow Dash: Represents the element of Loyalty. * Twilight Sparkle: Represents the element of Magic. Trivia * If Red Fork collects all six of the Elements of Harmony, he can use their power to become Sun Fork. This was shown for the first time in Red Fork's Rampage. * The fake Elements of Harmony are less powerful than the real ones, and can only be used for basic spells, except for artificial lifeforms, who are the only ones that can use them to full potential. This can be seen in Red Fork's Rampage, when Fake Fork uses the fake Elements against the gang. * Based on how Red Fork uses them, they're similar to the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic. Category:Powerful objects Category:Objects Category:Magic items